Secret From Society
by LaurelPrincess
Summary: Livecastershipping and some transceivershipping. Poppy (Rosa/Mei) is a young trainer who is traveling the region of Unova with her brother Nate and their neighbor Eli (Hugh). She's also the star of Pokestar Studios. So what will happen when she discovers a mysterious boy's Xtransreciever at the Nimbasa amusement park? (Based on Black 2. Will include some songs I've written)
1. The Xtransreciever

**Hello! And welcome to my first pokemon fanfic! First off, this is going to be a livecastershipping story, but I need to get a few other things straight. First off, I named all the people I could different from their traditional names, so I'm writing this if anyone's confused. This is written from a 3rd person of Poppy, the girl character from Black and White 2 (Black 2, in my case). Her traditional names are Rosa or Mei, but I called her Poppy. I also named the rival Eli. I kept the boy player as Nate. Also, if you've read my minecraft story, yes I used the name Eli here too. I played this game while writing the first chapters of "Hardly Human" I used the name I was planning for that character as the rival name. **

**Anyways, now that that's cleared up, here we go! My first shot at a sorta romantic story! And me myself having zero experience with a love life! Honestly, I'm in high school and have never been asked out once. It's sad. All of my friend are/have been dating. And myself, never once. So here we go for real, now that my little rant is over!**

* * *

><p>"Huh? What's this?" Poppy, a young trainer from Aspertia City, muttered, bending over to look.<p>

With a closer glance, the object turned out to be a familiar device, "What the...? Did someone lose their Xtransreciever? Looks like a boy's... Maybe it's Nate or Eli's?"

She directed her question to the lizard-like pokemon perched on her shoulder. He said his name, "Sandile" with a shrug, nosing the plastic casing.

Rolling her eyes, Poppy returned to inspecting the device, flipping it over. No, it couldn't be either Nate or Eli's, they had their initials on the back, NB and E . Written on this one was a small initial, CT.

"Should we ask Nate if he saw someone around here? After all, he was here earlier, so he could challenge Elesa before me" She pouted a bit, upset that her older brother had outsmarted her.

The two had fought last night about who would be the first to challenge the electric-type gym leader, to the amusement of their friend, Eli.

Their trip to Nimbasa City had been fairly interesting so far. The siblings had already had the chance to battle against the Battle Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet. Nate's Dewott and Poppy's Servine turned out to be a good battle pair, to their trainers' surprise.

Yeah, Poppy and Nate didn't get along most of the time, but at least it was in a competitive, friendly way.

While she was inspecting the Xtransreciever, it surprised her by ringing. With a quick glance at Sandile, she made up her mind to answer.

"Hello?" She cautiously asked, since the incoming call side was black with white letters that spelt out, "Audio Only" and she had no idea who she was talking to.

A male voice, sounding relieved, came from the machine, "Oh...? Did you find my Xtransreciever? Thank you! I'm using an older version right now, that's why there's no video. If I may ask, what's your name?"

Poppy thought for a moment, wondering if it was wise. But then again, she was fairly famous to a select audience. It didn't really matter who knew her name. Hopefully, this guy wasn't someone who knew her name before. "I'm Poppy"

"Nice to more or less meet you, Poppy. I'm Chr... Curtis!"

Wondering at his indecision, she decided not to ask. Instead, she mentioned another question, "I'm guessing you want your Xtransreciever back now?"

The answer was hesitant, "Well, yes and no. I'd love to come pick it up, but I'm really busy at work right now. Poppy, I know we don't know each other, but would it be too much to ask for you to hold on to my Xtransreciever for a while? Just until I get some time off?"

Poppy laughed, "I wouldn't mind at all"

"Thanks again! Hey, how about you give me your number so I can tell you when?"

Poppy smiled, then remembered this strange guy named Curtis couldn't see her, "Sure, Curtis"

She gave him her number, then they hung up, just as Poppy spotted Nate across the park. As the young trainer walked towards her brother, stuffing Curtis's Xtransreciever into her bag, she mentally debated whether or not to tell him and Eli about this. But when Nate held up his shiny new badge to show off, Poppy decided in a good-natured teasing way. She was sure that he'd make her give it to the lost and found, but since she had promised Curtis, she'd keep it a secret.

Nate and Eli were protective of her, both of them being a year older, though all three had started on their journey at the same time. The one thing Nate had let his little sister do without him was her acting roles. She'd been acting at Pokestar Studios for several years, and though Nate had tried out with her, he hadn't quite made it.

Now, Poppy was the star and sweetheart of the film studio, and therefore quite famous to the moviegoing society. Luckily, she'd never been recognized in public on her journey. At least, so far.

"Hey, Poppy! Look what I got!" Nate called, running up to her.

"I can see it, Nate" The girl trainer punched her brother's shoulder, nearly making him drop the Bolt Badge.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"For being a git. Anyways, it's my turn. See you later!"

Nate stared in surprise at his adventurous sister's retreating back, rubbing his shoulder as she ran off to challenge the gym, Sandile still clinging to her shoulder.

(Time skip)

"And then Sandile evolved! Right in the middle of the battle! Isn't that great, Krokorok?" Poppy babbled, glancing between her newly-evolved pokemon and the two boys who sat on the opposite side of the campfire provided by Eli's Pignite, half-bored expressions on all of their faces.

The three had decided to camp in Lostlorn forest for the night, and had rented camping equipment, including two tents and three cots.

Just as she was about to add something, the Xtransreciever on her wrist lit up and buzzed.

"Who'd call you this late at night?" Her brother asked, looking up.

With a quick glance at the screen, Poppy paled, hoping it wasn't visible in the dim light. It was that guy.

"Uh, it's Mr. Deeoh. I have to take this, be right back!"

Ordering Krokorok to come with her, she walked down the path into the woods, stopping far enough away so that the two back at the campfire couldn't hear the call.

Poppy pressed the button to answer, but flinched when Curtis's voice came through loudly, "Hello! Is this Poppy?"

She was glad he couldn't see her, in the dark forest with her face only lit by the screen. Turning the audio down, she answered, "Yes, Curtis. It's me"

"Oh. Sorry I called so late, I just wanted to make sure that your number worked, since I only just now got off of work for the night. Isn't it annoying that we don't know what each other looks like? We couldn't recognize each other even if we passed by on the street!"

"Curtis, is that all you're calling for? I mean, it's not like I don't like you calling me, but Nate and Eli are waiting"

"Who're they?" His voice carried curiosity.

"My travel partners. Nate's my big brother and Eli's our neighbor. We're challenging the gyms. I already have four badges!"

"That's so cool! I love battling, though I will admit to not being the best at it. Oh! My colleague is calling, I have to go"

"That's okay, I need to get back to them too. Bye, Curtis!"

"Goodbye, Poppy"

The screen went dark again, and Poppy had Krokorok to thank for leading her back to the fire without tripping.

The two boys looked up as she came into the firelight.

"What did Mr. Deeoh want?" Nate was the first to ask.

His sister shook her head, "Nothing really, just got caught up in telling me the latest reviews, and his plan for a sequel. He gets carried away sometimes when he's passionate about a film, and can forget what time it is"

"Gotcha"

Poppy left the fire behind, going into the tent she had to herself. But since there was extra space, why shouldn't she use it?

The girl trainer released her three other pokemon, and made beds for them from blankets.

Krokorok, Lucario, and Eevee slept there. Servine always sleep beside her trainer. She'd done that since she was a little Snivy. Also, she didn't want to sleep with the three male pokemon.

"Goodnight, all" Poppy said, sweeping Servine up into her arms as she flopped down on the cot. Together, trainer and pokemon slept.

(time skip, a few weeks later)

"Hello! Is this Poppy?"

"Who else would it be? Hey, Curtis! What's up?"

"Actually, I'm off work today! I'd like to pick up my Xtransreciever from you! Let's meet up in front of the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. If you can, of course!"

"That'll be fun, of course I'll come!"

"Thanks! See you later, Poppy!"

When Curtis hung up, Poppy stood there for a few moments. Though she'd come to know him fairly well through their calls, they'd never really talked about what they looked like. How would she recognize him? And worse than that, what would she tell Nate?

She was pulled from her stupor when Eli's voice came from behind her, "Poppy? What's up?"

The girl twirled around to face the blue-haired boy, "Oh, Eli! Umm... Can... can you tell my brother I'm going somewhere? Like Pokestar Studios, maybe?" The excuse came easily. In the few years she'd been working at the studio, it had taken up enough of her time that it came to be known to her family that they should just accept it.

Luckily, Eli's red eyes shone with understanding. He could be easily counted on, when he wasn't being overprotective.

"Don't want him knowing? Don't worry. I'll cover for you, Poppy. Just be back before dark" He teased, making his friend smile.

"Thanks, Eli! And I will" She gave him one last grin before pulling out a pokeball and releasing her Crobat. She flew out of Lacunosa Town, to Nimbasa City to meet the strange boy.

As she entered the amusement park of Nimbasa, Poppy pulled her visor down to hide her eyes.

"I can't let anyone recognize me. I'm just here to meet with Curtis and give him his Xtransreciever" She commented to Crobat, who was clinging to the girl's bag.

"Cro" She said in response. Poppy had caught the female pokemon as a Golbat in the Strange House, and had, as with her other pokemon, become close friends with her.

"You're right, it would be a huge mess. I've never felt with fans on my own before. I want to have more experience with different kinds of people before I have to do that" Poppy assumed the poison-and-flying-type agreed.

As she scanned the usual crowd, the young trainer slowly made her way towards the Ferris wheel. She was trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible, and was very aware that every step drew her closer to Curtis.

There was, in fact, someone standing in front of the Ferris wheel, exactly where Curtis had promised. He had a look on his face that Poppy recognized, and could relate to. After all, it was the same one she had taught herself, the look of someone trying to avoid attention. Every few moments, his green eyes would scan the crowd, waiting for someone to appear.

He was facing away, not catching sight of her, so she took the chance.

Walking up behind him, she extended her arm and tapped his shoulder, asking, "Excuse me, are you..."

Before she could finish, the blonde boy whirled around to face her, a look of barely concealed terror in his eyes, "No! I'm not who you think!"

Poppy recoiled, surprised by the sudden outburst. Luckily, no one was looking over at them. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" She challenged, "I was just going to ask if your name is Curtis, since you're standing right where he said to meet him!"

At her words, he relaxed, seeming ashamed. "...What? You're Poppy? I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else" He let out a deep breath.

Curtis was slightly taller than Poppy, and wore a black shirt with a puffy green vest and dark pants. His sneakers were green too, and he wore a hat that was mostly black with thin blue rings and a green visor. His hair was light blond, and his eyes a brilliant green.

Those eyes lingered on hers for a long moment. Her eyes were an odd color, a blue that was so dark, it was nearly black. A color that tended to remind people of the night sky, and dreams. Like deep pools reflecting starlight.

But he shook his head, maybe trying not to think about something, and said, "Well, uh... I guess, um, nice to meet you! I'm Curtis! You were different that I imagined, I didn't expect you to be my age, so I was a little surprised..." He let out a nervous laugh.

Poppy couldn't help but smile too, his laugh was cute. "Nice to meet you face-to-face at last! I'm glad we can talk normally now"

He picked up her cue, and dropped the awkwardness, "Yeah, I agree"

When Crobat, who had been fluttering around, landed back on Poppy's bag and started rooting around inside, Poppy was reminded, "Oh! Right. Thanks, Crobat. Here's your Xtransreciever, Curtis!"

As she handed back the red and black device, it might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw his cheeks redden slightly.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky!" He laughed again, then lifted a hand to move a lock of blonde hair from his face.

Poppy couldn't help but stand there grinning like an idiot.

"Um... If you don't mind, can I still call you sometime?" Curtis's question drew her back to the conversation.

"Of course! I'd love to keep talking with you!" She answered. She noticed that his eyes had a soft look, and he wore an easy smile, though she was certain that somehow he was as tense as she was. For that, she had no idea why.

Sure, she was afraid of being recognized as a movie star, but what could Curtis be afraid of? People? Poppy didn't think so.

"Thank Arceus. I was really afraid you might have said no! Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, go ahead, Curtis"

"I called you too often, and Ma... I mean, one of my co-workers... Got really mad at me... So, Poppy, could you call me?"

"Sure, whenever I can"

"Really? Thanks... Poppy, you're really nice"

"Gee, uh, thanks..." Now the trainer knew she was blushing. She could feel the heat rushing up and reddening her face.

Thankfully, Curtis didn't comment about it, though he must have noticed. "I'm usually at work, and sometimes have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransreciever often, and give me a call..." He broke off for a moment, and the two stood, staring at each other until he continued with a shaky laugh, "Well, I'll be heading home! Goodbye, Poppy!"

"See ya, Curtis!"

Poppy felt flutters in her chest as she watched him go. She gathered Crobat into her arms. "Well, now we know, Crobat. He's so nice. But then again, he doesn't know who I am, so he acts normal around me. But I think he's somehow very different. Oh well, I'm sure we'll see him again soon! Let's get back before Nate comes looking for me"

* * *

><p><strong>Long first chapter. Don't necessarily expect the rest to be so long.<strong>


	2. Discoveries

It was announced only about a month and a half later that Poppy Black of Aspertia City had defeated the Champion on the Pokemon League. It was also around that time that her friendship with Curtis became more routine.

The two met every week or so, always in Nimbasa City. They rode the Ferris wheel and traded pokemon. They never spoke of their personal lives. They knew a little about each other's family, and that they both had demanding, time-consuming jobs, but not much more. Curtis didn't even bring up the subject of the Pokemon League, considerably. They were themselves, and cared about nothing else. Poppy and Curtis had become close friends over the course of the two months or so.

As the blonde boy prepared for work, he recalled the conversation he'd had with his friend the night before...

C: Ah, Poppy! I'm glad to see you!

P: Hey, Curtis!

C: Do you want to hang out tomorrow, Poppy? I was thinking we could finally go on that fishing trip I promised!

P: I'm sorry, Curtis. I have to work tomorrow, maybe another time?

C: Oh... That's okay too. Maybe next week, or some weekend. I don't have to work until tomorrow afternoon, that's all.

P: I really am sorry. Oh, Nate's coming, I have to go. Bye, Curtis.

C: Talk to you later, Poppy.

She'd never canceled because of her job before. From what Curtis understood, the time was flexible most days, but there were also some days when she absolutely Had to be there.

Not for the first time, he wondered what his friend's job even was. Then remembered that Poppy probably wondered the same about him.

(...)

"Welcome back to 'Interview Unova!' Today, we're visiting Pokestar Studios for a two-hour special! So stay tuned! And here to greet us is the owner of Pokestar Studios, Mr. Deeoh!" Christoph, the famous idol and singer, announced to the camera he faced.

Standing at the golden archway to the moviemaking studio, he couldn't help but be impressed, having never been there before.

The owner came over a moment later, taking his place beside Christoph, "Hello! Hellooo! I'm Stu Deeoh! You must be Christoph! Just because you're a famous idol doesn't mean you can be in pictures! You understand that, do you not?" Mr. Deeoh joked.

Christoph found himself pretending to be confused, playing along, "Wha...? Oh, no. Today, I'm here to interview you"

The balding, yellow-haired man laughed, "Really? You need more ambition, kid. I'd like to take my time and explain my studios. Do we have enough time for that?"

Christoph pretended to check the time on his Xtransreciever, "If you do it while we're on the tour"

Turning back to the camera, he added, "That's right, people. We're giving you an exclusive tour of the famous Pokestar Studios! We'll be right back when we get started!"

The cameraman, as soon as he got the cut signal from Manager, shut off the camera and started to pack his equipment.

"Good job, Christoph. Now, are you ready for the tour?" The idol's manager asked.

But Christoph spoke his own question, "After the tour, there's more interviews, right? Who am I interviewing?"

"Mr, Deeoh's three most famous actors. Two former gym leaders and the girl who recently obtained the title of most popular actress ever here. I haven't heard their names yet, though I'm sure we will soon enough. I heard the girl's about your age, too"

(Time skip)

"And that concludes our tour of Pokestar Studios! Up next, we have something very special for you!" Christoph signed off for the moment, then clicked his headset mike off, taking in a deep breath.

"You have a break before the first interview with Brycen" Manager announced, then left his charge to rest.

The idol was alone only for a few minutes before he was approached by the studio owner, "Christoph, may I speak with you?"

"Sure" He responded, wondering what the older man wanted.

"Your manager told me that you have a break. I was thinking that you might want to take this time to meet my star, since you met Brycen and Sabrina on the tour"

"That'd be great, lead the way"

Beaming, Mr. Deeoh did, leading Christoph to the filming studio, talking the whole while, "She's a wonderful actress, maybe you could see one of her movies later. She'll be in her room right now, but I'm sure she won't mind if we come see her"

As they walked, Christoph glanced at the Xtransreciever on his wrist. He had to keep reminding himself that now was not the time.

The studio owner led him to a room past a burly security guard, knocking on the door, "Dahling? I have someone here to meet you!"

A muffled voice came from somewhere inside, and someone opened the white door, a hair stylist, "Le Madame requested that you be allowed in" She said, her voice carrying a French accent.

She held the door open wider, and eyed Christoph as he followed Mr. Deeoh inside, and then the door was shut behind them.

The room was larger than he'd expected, as large as his own dressing room back at the main studio where he was based. There were also more people inside than he'd thought might be. A young man, with a tape measure hanging over one shoulder, stood beside a rack of dresses, not even looking up at the entrance of his boss and a famous idol.

Across the room, where there was a small divide that hid whatever was behind it from the entrance, Christoph saw a second stylist half-hidden, obviously talking to the movie star.

She looked up, and then leaned in to whisper something to her "Madame"

A moment later, Mr. Deeoh called out, "Dahling! I'd like you to meet the tv idol, Christoph! Christoph, I'd like to introduce you to my movie star, Poppy!"

Christoph froze at the name, but his suspicions were confirmed heartbeats later. She was his Poppy.

(...)

As she stepped out from behind the divide, Poppy froze when she spotted Curtis, or Christoph, standing there with mixed surprise and terror on his face.

She noted it all, but luckily no one was looking at him, all at her.

Poppy smiled, glad that she could control her emotions, being an actress, "Mr. Deeoh, is it all right if I speak to Christoph? Alone?" She asked her boss.

"Yes, yes, Dahling. Everyone out!" He said after a moment. Poppy's assistants, the stylists and the designer, followed him out.

Curtis gulped.

As soon as everyone was gone, Poppy let out the breath she had been holding, "Well, I guess neither of us should be angry. We've both been keeping secrets. Tell me, Curtis, did you have any idea it was me?"

"No! I promise I didn't! They never told me your name, just that you were a super famous actress! How'd you recognize me right away if you didn't realize it was me, Curtis, on tv?" He asked in return.

Poppy sighed, walking up to her blonde friend, "Ever since that one time when you said one of your co-workers picked up your Xtransreciever, and I recognized that person as Christoph. I've suspected that this was your job. It didn't take too long to match the similarities between Curtis and Christoph, I can't believe I didn't see it before then!"

"Why? Do you watch me on television a lot?"

"No, my mom does. She doesn't have much to do all day while Nate and I are gone, and she doesn't work at the pokemon center anymore. But honestly, I wasn't 100% sure until I saw you here just now"

"The only hint I had was from my sister. She watches movies a lot more than I do, I've never even been here before. Kylie's seen you before, when we talked, remember? She told me once that you looked like her favorite actress, but I didn't take her seriously... My mistake, right?" He let out his familiar nervous laugh.

Poppy shook her head, "So, Curtis... Christoph... Which name's the real deal?"

"Curtis. Christoph is my middle name. No one really knows my first name except me, you, my family, Nancy, and Manager. After all, Manager's the one who decided to make my stage name Christoph, he said it sounds much more likable"

"I dunno. I like your real name better. Christoph sounds flashy, bright lights and stars and all that. Curtis sounds nice and friendly, it suits your real personality better"

"...Poppy, I'm glad you know the real me"

"What do you mean?" She lifted her eyebrows, honestly curious.

He looked away, "Poppy, I never really had many real friends. Those I do, are usually as famous as I am" Then he locked eyes with her, "But you accepted me right away, even though you didn't know me, and didn't know I was Christoph. I meant what I said back then, Poppy, that you're one of the nicest people I've ever met" He smiled as her face flooded with color, just as it had then too.

But what she said next made the smile disappear, "Curtis, is... is this really okay? Us being friends... but having to keep it a secret? I'm sure you know better than me about what famous people have to hide, since their whole lives are exposed to the camera..." Her beautiful night-sky eyes fell from his, and she looked down at the floor.

But he knew exactly what she was thinking. Even his usually very optimistic and adventurous friend was daunted by the prospects.

Curtis bent down slightly, so he could see eye-to-eye with her and lifted her chin with one hand "Poppy, no one knew before, and there's no difference now except what we ourselves know. My siblings know, but not that you're a movie star. Your family doesn't know, right?"

"My friend Eli made me tell him, he's the one who's been covering for me while I'm gone. I can only guess what my overprotective brother would say. Luckily, he doesn't always know when I'm missing because he's been gone a lot lately. And my mom, she'd be fine with an autograph, if I told her that you're Christoph"

Curtis laughed, "My mom would probably want the same from you. She and Kylie are big fans of yours!"

They laughed, then Curtis asked, "How long have you been here at the studio?"

"Today or overall?" She asked for specification.

"Overall"

She thought for a moment, "Three years...? My mom used to take Nate and I here to watch movies when we were little. A few years ago, Mr. Deeoh invited us in. I started doing extra parts that progressed into main parts. My career, however, as a movie star didn't really get going until about a year ago. You?"

"I've been in television since I was a kid. My mom had high hopes for me. She made me do parts in commercials, and some extra parts in shows. Almost five years ago, Manager invited me and Nancy, her real name is Yancy, to have our own talk show/tour sorts of dealios. He was the one who got us really into singing too. I haven't sung to you"

Poppy blushed again, "I've heard you sing on tv before, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't singing to you. I mean, I've thought of it before, but..."

Before he could finish his awkward statement, a loud clang sounded somewhere far-off, and an urgent knocking sounded on the door.


	3. Stuff Happens

The knocking rang through the room, and the two friends stepped back.

"What is it now?" Poppy called up the few stairs.

A worried voice answered her, "Miss Poppy! We're being attacked! I've got orders to bring you and Mr. Tenma to safety!"

It could be noted that the voice referred to Christoph by his false last name, the idol last name. His real last name was Tetsu.

Poppy ran to the door and flung it open, meeting the security guard on the other side, "Jack, who's attacking us?"

"Some people who are still fighting for Team Plasma! Mr. Deeoh and Mr. Tenma's manager have been evacuated, and the police are on their way"

Poppy rolled her eyes, the confident spark back in them. Turning back to Curtis, she asked, "Christoph, do you have any pokemon with you?"

Surprised by her calm voice and easy use of his stage name, the blonde boy mutely shook his head.

Poppy pointed to the table behind him, "Hand me my belt then"

Hurrying over, he found a red belt with six pokeballs attached to it. Grabbing it, he ran up the steps to where Poppy stood.

"Miss Poppy!" The security guard complained, glancing towards the recording studio entrance.

"Jack, I'm going out there. Christoph, are you coming with me or staying here?" She clipped the belt around her waist.

"Miss Poppy, I'm responsible for your safety, if something..."

She cut him off, "I'll be fine, Jack. I've faced them before"

"I'll be right behind you" Curtis said, having finally rediscovered his voice.

It had only just occurred to him that being an actress meant that she was used to referring to people by names that were not their own. So it was a second nature to her.

The pair dashed outside together, and Poppy explained, "There's not too many good trainers here, most only know enough to let them use the pokemon for the films. If Brycen and Sabrina are already out there, we can back them up!"

"We?" Curtis questioned as they searched for the commotion.

Poppy, ignoring the gravity of the situation, pulled a single pokeball from her belt, "I know you said you aren't the best at battling, but I'm assuming you can handle an electric-type?"

He nodded, "Of course"

"Then you can borrow Zebstrika. It knows discharge, overheat, thrash, and wild charge. Zebstrika, please listen to Curtis for this battle" The latter part obviously directed to the pokemon, whose pokeball shook once in response.

Nodding to herself, she handed the pokeball to her friend, who smiled in thanks, reassured by the confidence of his friend and her pokemon.

Moments later, the two stars came upon a sight one didn't see every day.

Brycen, former ice-type gym leader of Unova, and Sabrina, voluntarily suspended psychic-type gym leader of Kanto, were facing down at least ten Team Plasma members, Brycen with a Weavile and Sabrina with a Mr. Mime. There was rubble where a part of the wall surrounding the studio used to be, some pokemon's move must have destroyed it.

Poppy took her place beside the two, and Curtis took his place beside her. She shouted out, "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? Attacking Pokestar Studios like this? Team Plasma is gone!"

A woman wearing the black suit of Team Plasma replied, "So, you chose to come battle us... An unwise decision on your part! We're here to kidnap you! And that famous fellow you so generously brought along!"

The blonde idol almost froze in his tracks. If it wasn't for Poppy's next words, he might have cowered and fled as though he had the ability Run Away.

She just laughed at Team Plasma, filling her friend's heart with hope, "Really? That's your big plan? How dumb are you? I'm the one who toppled Team Plasma! I'm gonna be the one to take you down again! Let's go, Christoph!"

Selecting a second pokeball from her arsenal, Poppy released a snarling Krookodile that looked like he was ready to attack even without her orders. He was the evolved form of the Sandile she'd had when she first found the twist of fate that was Curtis's Xtransreciever.

Unbeknownst to her, she looked beautiful, and fierce. She wore her "student" costume, which had quickly become her trademark after her first few films with it, especially "Love and Battles"

Curtis's grip tightened on Zebstrika's pokeball for a moment, then he released Poppy's electric-type. As soon as he saw her, he was impressed by how strong and prideful she looked, her black and white fur, so glossy-looking, occasionally sparking with yellow-hot electricity.

Zebstrika exchanged a glance with her battle partner, Krookodile, then looked to Curtis for orders.

"Krookodile, use crunch!" Poppy yelled, giving the first order.

The former gym leaders could be heard in the background shouting their own orders, as did the Team Plasma members.

Curtis waited until all of their pokemon were in the process of completing their moves, then called out, "Zebstrika, discharge!"

Poppy nodded to him slightly, grinning as her pokemon followed Curtis's order. It was a smart choice. Though it wouldn't be super effective against all of the enemy pokemon, it would hit the most number of targets without ally damage, since Krookodile, being a ground-type, was the only one who was close enough to be hit.

Still, Curtis looked surprised by Zebstrika's power, knocking out three of the opponents' pokemon. Poppy's pokemon were stronger than he'd thought.

Meanwhile, the movie star herself had knocked out four foes using her chosen pokemon's direct attacks.

"How can this be!? I've been training for months to beat you!" The Team Plasma woman wailed as her own pokemon, a Boufflant, fell to Krookodile.

The brunette girl simply smiled, "You act like I wouldn't have been training too! My goal is to always strive to improve, no matter what stands in my way! Brycen, Sabrina, Christoph, let's being the heat!"

The cool Brycen was first to answer, "As you wish"

"I can sense our combined power" That was Sabrina.

"Let's get 'em!" Curtis called, feeling foolish for saying something so generic. He'd realized that Poppy and the other two actors were treating this battle like a performance, like it was anything else they were filming.

"Christoph, get Zebstrika to jump on my mark!" Poppy called to her friend.

There were only three pokemon before them left to defeat. A Garbodor, a Liepard, and a Seviper.

She gave her cue, and Curtis followed up with what she had told him to do, "Zebstrika, jump up into the air!"

Poppy added, "Earthquake, Krookodile!"

Then it was understood why she had given Curtis such odd instructions.

While ground-type moves were super effective against poison-type, they were the same with electric-types.

Her ploy worked, too. By having Krookodile use its ground-type attack, she had knocked out the two poison-types, leaving only the Liepard that was on its last bit of health, seeming to have been holding a focus sash or some such.

Poppy had her pokemon use stone edge against the dark-type, finishing it off with stones loosened by the previous attack.

Brycen and Sabrina had defeated their share of the Team Plasma grunts.

"We need to get out of here before..." One grunt started to say, running towards the gate.

"No you don't!" Brycen yelled after the man, "Weavile, avalanche!"

Poppy quickly returned Krookodile to his pokeball, thanking it. She didn't want her pokemon to get in Brycen's way, especially because the dark-and-ground-type was weak to ice moves.

The ex-gym leader's attack trapped all ten or so Team Plasma members in place, where they would remain until the police arrived.

Returning Zebstrika to her pokeball, Curtis walked back to Poppy, who was looking around at the destruction, and gave her the pokemon back.

"I'm glad you already filmed your tour. This is gonna take a while to fix" She said without looking at him.

"Poppy, that was amazing! I didn't know you were so strong" He praised her, smiling when she, also with a smile on her face, looked at him.

"I just hope Mr. Deeoh got it all on camera"

"What!?" He gasped, startled.

How could This be her reaction to a kidnapping attempt?

She just grinned at his disbelief. "Mr. Deeoh likes to make movies as real as possible. If he didn't get the chance to record this, I'm sure he'll make us act it out. That wouldn't be as real, since you're not an actor. Just a pretty boy with charisma and a good voice" She teased him.

They headed back to the recording studio, Curtis on edge from the attack, and Poppy completely relaxed, laughing at her friend's edginess.


End file.
